Opiates have been the subject of intense research since the isolation of morphine in 1805, and thousands of compounds having opiate or opiate-like activity have been identified. Many opioid receptor-interactive compounds including those used for producing analgesia (e.g., morphine) and those used for treating drug addiction (e.g., naltrexone and cyclazocine) in humans have limited utility due to poor oral bioavailability and a very rapid clearance rate from the body. This has been shown in many instances to be due to the presence of the 8-hydroxyl group (OH) of 2,6-methano-3-benzazocines, also known as benzomorphans [(e.g., cyclazocine and EKC (ethylketocyclazocine)] and the corresponding 3-OH group in morphinanes (e.g., morphine).
The high polarity of these hydroxyl groups retards oral absorption of the parent molecules. Furthermore, the 8-(or 3-)OH group is prone to sulfonation and glucuronidation (Phase II metabolism), both of which facilitate rapid excretion of the active compounds, leading to disadvantageously short half-lives for the active compounds. Unfortunately, the uniform experience in the art of the past seventy years has been that removal or replacement of the 8-(or 3-)OH group has lead to pharmacologically inactive compounds.